User talk:JeremyCreek
Re: Jack's Posse Fic is reverting edits Hi JeremyCreek. I answered to your message on my talk page. --Weas-El ✉ 07:35, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :New reply, please see my talk page --Weas-El ✉ 08:36, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Please Stop complaining about your edits being reverted when you blatantly ignore the reasons why they were reverted in the first place--Jack's Posse Fic 20:36, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Actual dispute Please take note of my last message on Jack Posse Fic's talk page. Regards, --Weas-El ✉ 14:40, September 23, 2011 (UTC) I know you Hi I know,your on http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Phineas_and_Ferb_Wiki! Snowie (Leave a Message... OR MELT!) 20:49, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Reverting me Keeping the captions on the pictures and shoving them all to the same side brings on huge blank space that elongates the article. Stacking them on top of one another is sloppy. Not spreading them out. I hope you understand--ToonNicker3 21:12, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Images Why are you uploading those images? Do they help the wiki? Are they actually necessary? Or are you just trying to push all the images to the bottom, when only the three are necessary until further expansion. Cramping is ugly. Dispersement is better--ToonNicker3 22:46, December 9, 2011 (UTC) All That Castmember characters If you're going to list them, can they please be a list of recurring characters that appear in sketches that aren't already listed in the main body? I'd just rather it not be redundant. I also think that the characters they perform for non-sketch comedies does not need a list, because it's mostly just one character--ToonNicker3 01:03, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Thumbnailing Is it really necessary to thumbnail images without captioning them? All that does is identify who added the picture, which doesn't matter in the grand scheme of things. In addition, the captions are still visible on a non-thumbnail when your mouse hovers over the picture--ToonNicker3 19:48, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Excuse me, but the pictures are there to give the page visuals as to what happened that year. Why do we need to link to what they represent when the products are already listed? You're trying to close off all contact with the picture's page, so please stop. And don't give me your excuses of "sloppy" when you don't even give any visual evidence. This is a community. Your opinion isn't the only one that matters--ToonNicker3 20:09, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Disney's Doug While we may be mentioning Disney's Doug on relevant voice actor pages, do you really think it's a good idea to list the Disney Doug episodes and include Cleopatra on this Nickelodeon encyclopedia? I'd say not...ToonNicker3 00:28, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :I'd have to agree. Since this is the Nickelodeon Wiki, the articles relating to Doug should talk specifically about the original show, so I'd say no to listing the Disney episodes. --JeremyCreek 00:37, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ::However, I think that should only apply to characters, episodes, and merchandise, considering there's really nothing wrong with a brief statement as to whether a voice actor reprised the role or not after the move, as you intended to indicate with West. You understand, right?--ToonNicker3 00:48, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :::That's a good point; we probably should make mention of that. --JeremyCreek 00:59, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::When we get to making the VA articles (as we started with West and Chris Phillips), we will. --ToonNicker3 01:05, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::I hope you know this also applies to the DreamWorks collaborations in regards to the four total movies that Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness and The Penguins of Madagascar are related to. We are only sticking to information about the series. When the Monsters vs. Aliens series comes, we'll have to figure out how to deal with "BOB's Big Break/Day" (whatever the short on the DVD that aired on Nickelodeon as a special showing)--ToonNicker3 21:06, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Attitude about actors I would like for both of you to stop referring to actors as "traitors" or any other derogatory manner. Your personal opinion of them should not be included on any page on this wiki. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:28, January 5, 2012 (UTC) List of SpongeBob SquarePants home video releases Shouldn't this be moved to "List of SpongeBob SquarePants home video releases"? I'm pretty sure that VHS releases happened with SpongeBob, if not back when advertisements would be "Coming Soon on VHS and DVD"--ToonNicker3 17:14, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, it should. --JeremyCreek 21:05, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Timeline reminder Keep in mind, these Timeline pages are for the history of the network, so please do not create any year articles that are before 1977, or, if you want to respect the network's declaration, no years before 1979. The only possible reason that 1976 and prior could have articles is to mark future network personnel births, which is quite pointless. I hope you agree.--ToonNicker3 20:11, January 8, 2012 (UTC)